Les mafiosi
by Dedday-power
Summary: Lovino allait commettre un suicide quand il fut rattrapé par Antonio, membre de la mafia espagnole, qui l'enleva par la suite. Va-t-il pouvoir un jour revoir sa famille et ses amis? Fanfiction à chapitre longue avec plusieurs couples
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Je vous arrive maintenant avec une fanfiction qui parle de la mafia! Nos amis d'Hetalia en humains et membres de la mafia! J'essaie de rentrer le plus de personnage possible mais ça finit pas devenir compliqué! :P Pour cette raison, ça va être beaucoup de chapitres surement parce qu'il va y avoir plusieurs histoires mêlées ensemble! En gros, ça promet d'être compliqué! C'est du Espagne/Romano principalement mais aussi US/UK, Allemagne/Italie et si je réussis à caser du Prusse/Canada. Pour l'instant, je suis à ça mais peut-être d'autres pour la suite, on verra rendu là! Aussi, si vous avez des suggestions de couple à rajouter je vais faire de mon mieux pour le faire!

Résumé: Lovino allait commettre un suicide quand il fut rattrapé par Antonio, membre de la mafia espagnole, qui l'enleva par la suite.

L'histoire très de base avec beaucoup de choses autour.

Une chose à dire avant de vois laisser lire: je dis seulement la mafia espagnole, par exemple, même s'il y a plusieurs groupes mafieux en Espagne parce que premièrement je ne tiens pas à leur faire de la publicité et deuxièmement je ne les connais pas assez les groupes de la mafia alors c'était juste moins compliqué.

* * *

Ok, tout était prêt. En fait, il n'y avait jamais eu grand-chose à préparer. Ses possessions avaient été distribuées via une lettre qui servirait de testament. Il avait son sac sur le dos, son préféré, mais il était presque vide. Il avait dit au revoir son frère, même si celui-ci n'avait rien compris. Il descendit les marches menant au métro. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre que le métro arrive. Selon les horaires, il lui restait deux minutes.

Une fois sur le quai, il respira un bon coup. Il était neveux, car il ne voulait pas rater ! Il avait l'intention de mettre fin à sa vie. Il avait déjà fait le point, pensé aux conséquences pour ses proches, aux autres solutions, et en était arrivé la conclusion que c'était l'heure de sa mort.

On commençait à entendre le métro qui arrivait. Il savait qu'il ne regretterait pas sa décision à la dernière seconde, comme beaucoup d'autres le faisaient. Il s'approcha du bord, il n'était pas le seul, alors c'était subtil. Le métro qui arrivait. Il prit son élan. Au moment où ses pieds allaient quitter le sol, il fut soulevé dans les airs.

On le traina hors du métro sans la moindre résistance, il était trop hébété pour comprendre. Balancé sur une épaule inconnue, la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était un dos, couvert d'un manteau noir. En un instant, il fut assis dans une voiture, face à l'homme qui venait de le kidnapper.

- Mais t'es qui sale connard ?

- Ohhh ~mais quel mauvais langage! Salut! Je m'appelle Antonio, et toi tu es Lovino, c'est ça?

- Comme si ça te regardait, imbécile ! Comment tu sais mon nom ?

- Je crois que je vais t'appeler Lovi, à partir de maintenant !

- Fais pas ça, salaud ! Laisse-moi partir, sur le champ !

- J'aimerais bien, Lovi, mais les ordres sont les ordres ! En fait, je devais seulement te surveiller mais tu as voulu faire une chose horrible, alors je t'ai protégé, dit Antonio avec un sourire gentil. Tu as peut-être une idée de la raison pour laquelle tu es ici avec moi, et que tu ne repartiras probablement pas ?

Lovino se contenta de lui lancer un regard furieux.

- Ton père est le chef d'un groupe de la mafia italienne et nous avons besoin de lui. Alors sois gentil, on te laissera peut-être repartir, si tu nous dis où le trouver, bien sûr.

En vitesse, l'italien essaya de casser la vitre de la voiture, sachant que la porte serait barrée. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, il fut maîtrisé par Antonio en un instant.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS!

- Feliciano, c'est ça ? J'ai deux hommes qui le surveillent, en ce moment, si tu essaies de t'enfuir, il mourra.

- SALAUD NE MÊLE PAS _FRATELLO_ À ÇA !

- Soit gentil et ça n'arrivera pas, conclut Antonio en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lovino.

- Ne me touche pas, connard ! Et laisse-moi ! T'es lourd ! Je vais rester tranquille, promis, mais lâche-moi!

Antonio se rassit à côté de Lovino, qui se replaça de manière confortable.

- Premièrement, ne parle pas comme ça à n'importe qui. Moi, tu peux, mais pas mon chef, d'accord ? À tout moment, on peut s'en prendre à ton frère, alors ne fait rien d'insensé. Deuxièmement, on arrive bientôt et je vais devoir te couvrir les yeux. Tu restes un prisonnier alors tu ne peux pas savoir où nous sommes localisés. Ça pourrait aussi t'aider à t'enfuir, si l'idée t'en venait, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup. Troisièmement, tu vas rencontrer notre chef, une simple rencontre symbolique pour te montrer ta soumission. Contente-toi de hocher la tête, compris ? Je n'aimerais pas que ton beau visage soit abimé, conclut Antonio avec un clin d'œil.

- Ferme-la ! Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne ! Et puis, je sais comment ça marche, idiot !

- Alors tu as été initié ? Je suppose que ton frère non…

Lovino resta silencieux, il avait compris son erreur. Il y avait une grosse différence entre un otage civil et un otage mafieux, peu importe son âge. Il serait traité beaucoup plus durement, maintenant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit l'espagnol, je vais garder cette partie secrète, personne ne le saura. Et notre cher chauffeur ne dira rien non plus, n'est-ce-pas, Gil ?

- Ce serait pas _awesome_ de vendre Tony et son ami comme ça ! Heureusement que ma merveilleuse personne a un grand cœur ! fit une voix railleuse et arrogante à l'avant de la voiture.

- Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ? Vous allez crever si on découvre que vous le saviez, bande d'imbéciles !

- Personne ne saura que Gil le savait, lui aussi.

- Et toi alors, tête imbécile heureux ?

- Je me trouve une raison de pouvoir dire : maintenant que ma tête sera mise à prix un jour ou l'autre, ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, _querido_, c'est la seule chose que je te demande.

- Mais quel con ! s'exclama Lovino en levant les yeux en l'air, pendant que les deux autres riaient de grands éclats.

La voiture s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés. Antonio sortit un foulard noir de sa poche.

- On y est. Ce n'est pas une chose que j'aime faire mais voilà, dit-il en plaçant le foulard sur les yeux de Lovino. À partir de maintenant je vais devoir te guider jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à l'intérieur.

- Ouais ouais j'ai compris…

L'espagnol tenta de donner des indications à l'italien pour le faire sortir de la voiture, celui-ci manqua de trébucher et lâcha quelques jurons à l'intention d'Antonio. Il se sentit soulevé dans les airs.

- Chigiiii ! Sale con mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla-t-il.

- C'est trop compliqué alors je te prends, tu ne tomberas plus, répondit Antonio.

- Si tu veux savoir, Lovino, commença Gilbert, de loin, on dirait qu'il porte sa femme pour la nuit de noce, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La même position kesesese !

- Antonio, commença Lovino, qui semblait très mal, lâche-moi tout de suite, compris? Je suis très sérieux, tu me lâches maintenant! Je me fous de tomber cinq cents fois mais LÂCHE-MOI! Ne me touche pas!

- Wow, ça va, Lovi? Ok, je te lâche. Mais je vais devoir de tenir la main, pour te guider jusqu'à l'intérieur, si non tu ne te rendras jamais, est-ce que ça va?

Antonio déposa Lovino sur le sol et prit sa main. Il sentait l'italien extrêmement tendu. C'était surement normal, d'être tendu, mais à ce point c'était un peu étrange. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et prirent l'ascenseur.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un magnifique hall peu éclairé mais avec de grands lustres et beaucoup de riches décorations. Ce hall servait à impressionner les invités. Sur un des divans se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui semblait les attendre, les jambes croisées.

- Salut. J'étais venu voir si le nouveau venu en valant la peine comme tu le disais, Tony. Je me présente : je m'appelle Francis. Rappelle-moi ton nom ?

Comme le nouveau venu n'avait pas l'air de répondre, intimidé par Francis qui le regardait sous toutes ses coutures, Gilbert répondit à sa place.

- Tu sais, moi c'est pas trop mon genre mais il est pas mal, conclut-il en le regardant avec un clin d'œil.

- Je suis toujours là, bande d'imbéciles ! Et toi sale pervers arrête de me fixer ! Si j'avais un flingue je te l'aurais vidé dans la tête depuis longtemps !

Il n'aimait vraiment pas le regard de l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Il lui semblait qu'il allait lui sauter dessus au moindre moment. Des frissons d'horreur lui parcouraient le corps.

- Bon bon bon ! dit Antonio en prenant Lovino par les épaules, avant que celui-ci ne se dégage. Je vais lui montrer sa chambre alors on se revoit plus tard!

L'otage avait presque la chambre d'un invité de marque. Une grande chambre avec lit double, fenêtre ayant une belle vue et salle de bain spacieuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Francis, il a l'air un peu bizarre, il _est_ un peu bizarre, mais il est très gentil et il ne te fera rien, je peux te le promettre.

- J'ai pas peur de lui ! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, je t'ai vu trop longtemps !

- Oui, d'accord ! Je viendrai te chercher pour le repas. D'ici là, ne t'aventure pas trop, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses de mauvaises rencontres. Et après, tu vas rencontrer notre chef.

- Arrête de me materner !

Une fois sorti de la chambre, Antonio alla rejoindre ses deux amis, qui étaient encore dans le hall.

- Il a tout un caractère, ton Lovino ! Mais pas assez _awesome_ pour moi !

- Oui, je sais…, répondit Antonio, ignorant la deuxième phrase.

- Mais ça n'a pas empêché la maladie de l'amouuuur de t'atteindre ! Il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps que tu le surveillais ! Tu as appris à le connaitre, à l'apprécier, à l'aimer. C'est mignon !

- C'est lui qui est mignon ! Moi je suis seulement assez stupide de tomber amoureux d'un homme avec qui je ne pourrai jamais avoir de relation ! Et ce, même oubliant qu'il est probablement hétéro.

- C'est pas _awesome_ de dire ça ! Peut-être que votre histoire d'amour impossible va finir bien !

- C'est vrai, renchérit Francis, et puis je pourrais l'écrire et faire un roman qui deviendra un classique !

- Je n'en suis pas sûr du tout ! Mais je dois aller faire mon rapport, alors _adios amigos _!

De son côté, Lovino évaluait la hauteur qui séparait sa chambre du trottoir à partir ce sa fenêtre. Il devait être à une dizaine d'étages. Il ne pourrait pas sortir par là. Il devait rapidement trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, peu importe la façon. Antonio était très gentil mais ça ne pourrait durer, quelqu'un allait devoir essayer de le faire parler! Ça ne devait pas arriver, donc l'italien devait s'enfuir avant!

* * *

Fratello: frère (italien)  
Awesome: génial, fantastique... (anglais)  
Querido: chéri (espagnol)  
Adios amigos: bye les amis

Les traductions viennent de Google Traduction.

Qu'en pensez-vous? Le prochain chapitre on devrait voir aussi d'autres personnages.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monnnnde! :D Attendiez-vous mon prochain chapitre? J'en attends quand même pas autant! ^^ QUAND MÊME si vous êtes contents alors vous pouvez remercier Love-Hetalia et Abby Birthday de m'avoir encourager parce que si non clairement j'aurais pas fini ce chapitre-là. Tant qu'à ça merci aussi à Shadow-Tsundere et Mizuri Haku pour les reviews c'est hyper-hyper-hyper gentil! :D J'espère que mon chapitre va être à la hauteur de vos attentes T_T *supplie le ciel (?)* Une dernière chose, je suis désolée ma fin est nulle, c'est même pas une vraie fin, mais j'ai pas été capable de faire quelque chose avec ça! En espérant que vous allez me pardonner (ou au pire bottez-moi le cul et je vais peut-être faire l'effort de le changer) pour la fin, BON CHAPITRE :D

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Lovino évaluait les défenses de ceux qui l'avaient enlevé. Le seul moyen de sortir était de prendre l'ascenseur. Pour l'activer, il fallait une carte spéciale, une carte que l'on pouvait l'obtenir à condition d'être un membre de confiance, c'est-à-dire avoir plus d'un an d'ancienneté au sein du groupe mafieux. En conclusion, il devrait voler la carte de quelqu'un. La personne pour qui il serait le plus facile de voler la carte était Antonio. Il était toujours aussi gentil et affectueux avec l'italien, à un point où celui-ci était écœuré. Il ne cessait de l'insulter et de lui crier dessus mais il gardait toujours le sourire. Il n'était pas normal !

La rencontre de Lovino avec le chef espagnol avait été un désastre. Il détestait être soumis à quelqu'un et le chef exigeait que tous lui soient soumis. Mauvais mélange. Lovino n'avait rien dit mais ses dents étaient restées serrées le temps de la rencontre.

- Antonio, je m'ennuie !

- Je peux m'occuper de ça, tu sais, dit Francis, qui était juste à côté.

- Toi ta gueule ! Tu n'es pas mieux que le pire des imbéciles et des incompétents sur la planète entière ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu Antonio et Gilbert partir en missions et toi jamais ? Tu ne fais jamais rien d'autre de ta vie que de me faire chier ?

- Eh, Lovi, calme-toi. On va aller dans ta chambre, d'accord ? Comme ça il n'y aura pas de gros pervers, souligna l'espagnol en regardant le français, pour t'ennuyer.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Ta présence est à peine mieux que la sienne, connard !

- J'aurais aimé avoir une épouse aussi attentionnée que la tienne, Tony, rigola Gilbert.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une femme, sombre imbécile ? Il me semble que même quand t'es con, tu peux différencier les hommes des femmes !

- Ok c'est bon Lovi, viens.

Antonio et Lovino partirent ensemble vers la chambre de l'italien. Peu importe avec qui ils étaient, il finissait toujours par se fâcher et insulter les gens. Mais Ça ne dérangeait plus Antonio, il s'était habitué.

- Dit, l'imbécile, tu me suivais depuis longtemps, avant que tu m'enlèves ?

- En fait… oui. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que je t'observais. Je devais voir ta relation avec ton grand-père, entre autres, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, alors je ne faisais que te regarder, toi, avec ton frère ! Je regarde l'heure et je dois sortir, alors je vais devoir te laisser tout seul un petit bout de temps! Tu vas survivre ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois imbécile je suis pas con non plus !

- D'accord, alors à plus tard.

- C'est ça ! grogna Lovino en lui lançant un dernier regard noir, avant qu'Antonio ne sorte de la chambre.

Il n'aimait pas quand Antonio partait, comme ça, parce qu'il se sentait seul. Non, pas parce qu'il aimait la présence, seulement c'était la seule personne qui lui parlait vraiment. Il y avait aussi Gilbert, mais celui-ci passait son temps à se vanter. Pour ce qui était de Francis, leur relation n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois, il supportait sa présence, quand ils n'étaient pas seuls, l'insultait un peu mais ne l'aimait toujours pas. C'était le plus idiot du trio ! Et un gros pervers !

Ça faisait plusieurs heures que Lovino était allongé sur son lit et il s'ennuyait énormément. Il décida de sortir un peu. Peut-être que Gilbert sera là et ce serait un peu moins ennuyant de lui parler que de parler tout seul.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le hall, il ne vit personne. Il soupira. Mais quand il s'approcha, une remarqua une tête blonde couchée sur un divan. Alors qu'il songeait plus que sérieusement à faire demi tour, il fut interpellé:

- Eh! Lovino! s'exclama Francis. C'est vrai, tu es seul, toi aussi. Viens donc t'asseoir un moment.

- Non, je ne crois pas...

- Allez ! Je ne mors pas. Et je suis sur que tu t'ennuies autant que moi, ça sera mieux de s'ennuyer à deux.

Lovino réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai qu'il s'ennuyait beaucoup, et il n'y avait personne que Francis et lui dans toute la pièce, qui était pourtant très grande, donc aurait pu accueillir beaucoup de gens. Il s'assit à côté de Francis, qui s'était redressé.

Le silence s'installa, Lovino regrettait déjà son choix. Il aurait été moins mal seul dans sa chambre. Mais il était trop tard.

- Alors, Lovino, tu ne te sens pas trop seul, entouré de gens qui sont tes ennemis ?

- Je survis.

C'est vrai que l'italien ne faisait pas de grands efforts, non plus ! Il savait qu'il ne se sentirait jamais à l'aise avec Francis. Celui-ci se rapprocha discrètement de Lovino et étendit ses bras sur le dessus du divan, juste en haut des épaules du plus jeune. Son malaise s'accentua. Il commençait à avoir de la difficulté à respirer, mais il n'était pas capable de bouger. Son malaise devenu peur le figeait sur place.

- Tu as l'air tendu, constata le français d'un air gourmand.

- N-non! P-pas du tout !

- Attend, je vais t'aider un peu.

La distance entre les corps de Lovino et de Francis avait cessé d'exister depuis longtemps. Le brun ne fit rien quand le blond l'étendit sur le divan, et s'installa par-dessus lui. Il n'était tout simplement plus connecté à la réalité. Francis commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Les larmes coulaient des joues de Lovino.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, susurra Francis, tu vas aimer ça.

Ces paroles ramenèrent Lovino à la réalité. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, il commença à se débattre dans les bras de Francis. Celui-ci rit un peu tout en passant ses mains en dessous du chandail de l'autre. Mais il arrêta quand Lovino le mordit.

- ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE BON SANG MAIS LÂCHE-MOI NE ME TOUCHE PAS SALE PERVERS TU N'ES RIEN QU'UNE ABOMINATION SUR CETTE FOUTUE PLANÈTE DE MERDE !

Coup de feu.

Lovino arrêta de crier.

Francis s'écroula sur l'italien, puis roula sur le plancher. Sa manche prenait une couleur sanglante. Lovino leva les yeux, toujours remplis de larmes. Antonio, une arme à la main, la rage au visage. Il s'approcha de Francis et l'assomma de la crosse de son revolver, puis il se tourna vers la pauvre victime. Au moment où ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Lovino, son visage était redevenu celui qu'il voyait toujours, celui qui était doux et gentil.

- Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose de mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Est-ce que tu vas bien, ou es-tu encore sous le choc ? Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Je suis vraiment désolé je n'aurais pas du te laisser tout seul avec lui! Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? Est-ce que tu tiens bien sur tes jambes ou as-tu besoin d'un peu de temps, ou de soutien pour marcher ?

Lovino ne suivait absolument rien de ce que disait son sauveur. Il parlait trop vite, et il parlait en espagnol, de temps en temps. Il cligna des yeux, et cela suffit pour qu'Antonio comprenne que Lovino ne l'écoutait pas. Il demanda lentement à Lovino s'il pouvait se lever. Celui-ci répondit par l'affirmative, mais il n'en était pas certain. Il réussit. Il manqua de tomber en enjambant Francis, qui était toujours sur le sol, mais il réussit à se rendre à sa chambre sans trop de problème, et sans un mot. Il s'assit sur son lit, et Antonio le rejoignit peu de temps après.

- Alors, est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

- Non! Comment voudrais-tu que j'aille mieux ? Pas après ce qu'il a fait...

- Mais il n'a rien eu le temps de faire, non ?

- C'était quand même trop! Juste le fait qu'il me touche...

Lovino se leva subitement, et il se dirigea en courant vers les toilettes pour y vomir. Antonio ne bougea pas, il savait que l'autre lui en voudrait d'assister au spectacle, même si c'était pour l'aider. Après de longues minutes, celui-ci revint, le teint verdâtre.

- Je suis désolé de te dire ça, ce n'est peut-être même pas vrai, mais j'ai l'impression que... tu réagis fortement pour ce qui s'est passé...

- Ta gueule ! Si tu ne sais rien, ne parle pas!

Antonio ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Un lien se construisait dans sa tête.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Essaie toujours ! Mais je t'avertis, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te suicider ?

- Salaud ! Ça ne se demande pas ! Tu devrais avoir honte, les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ça ne te regardent pas du tout ! Tais-toi, tant qu'à dire des imbécilités !

- Je t'ai toujours demandé la permission, avant de demander ! Je m'excuse, c'est juste que… je me suis dis que tu allais peut-être vraiment mal et rester enfermé ici ne doit pas t'aider. À aller mieux, je veux dire. Donc tu aurais peut-être aimé en parler avec quelqu'un. Surtout après ce qui vient de se passer. C'est possible que tu doives rester longtemps avec nous. Donc, si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver !

- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je suis déséquilibré mentalement, _bastardo _?

Lovino baissa les yeux d'un air triste.

- Mais merci d'avoir proposé.

- Ça me fait plaisir, mon cher Lovi, s'exclama Antonio en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'italien, avant que celui-ci ne le repousse.

* * *

-Veeh ~ Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours maintenant, monsieur Ludwig.

- Quel est son nom? Et pouvez-vous me donner une photo de lui, qu'on pourra utiliser dans des avis de recherche?

- Lovino Vargas, monsieur Ludwig. C'est mon grand frère et je l'aime beaucoup, alors je suis très triste qu'il ne soit plus là…, dit Feliciano en sortant une photo de son frère de son portefeuille.

- Merci beaucoup, je dois aller parler à mon équipier, je vais revenir bientôt.

- D'accord, monsieur Ludwig!

Feliciano, le frère de Lovino, avait signalé la disparition de son grand frère, la veille. On lui avait demandé de rappeler s'il n'était pas revenu aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas revenu, alors il avait rappelé. Deux policiers, monsieur Beilschmidt – ou monsieur Ludwig – monsieur Kirkland et son assistant, monsieur Williams, étaient venus à la maison pour prendre des indices et pour parler aux possibles témoins. Ils seraient tous les deux chefs de l'enquête pour retrouver Lovino Vargas.

Le policier se dirigea vers un autre policier, qui avait d'énormes sourcils.

- Kirkland ?

- Les voisins me signalent que nous aurons un léger problème avec le frère. Il n'est pas autonome. C'était exclusivement son frère qui le faisait vivre. Et là on parle de manger, la lessive, l'habillage, les sorties et couvre-feu. En gros, il ne peut pas habiter seul et il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison. Il devrait y avoir un grand-père mais il y a plusieurs mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

- Pourquoi personne ne nous l'a signalé ?

- Les voisins ont dit que c'était fréquent de le voir disparaitre un mois ou deux, alors ils n'ont rien dit… Si un de nous doit rester avec lui, je propose un de nous deux, il pourra récolter des indices dans la maison et avec le frère.

- D'accord. Je vais aller lui demander ce qu'il en pense.

Ludwig retourna voir Feliciano.

- Te crois-tu capable de vivre seul jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ton frère ?

- Veh~ Mais qui va faire les _pasta_ alors ?

- J'ai compris. Tu peux choisir avec qui tu vas vivre pour les prochains temps. Préférablement l'agent Kirkland ou moi.

- L'agent Kirkland est celui qui fait peur et qui a des sourcils gros comme des chenilles ? Monsiiiieur Ludwig je veux vous !

- D'accord, c'est réglé.

L'agent Kirkland et son assistant continuèrent de prendre des témoignages pour l'enquête pendant que l'agent Beilschmidt fit cuire des pâtes, parce que Feliciano avait faim. Puisque son frère n'était pas là depuis deux jours, il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours. Ludwig l'avait grondé pour cela, parce que c'était mauvais pour sa santé, mais Feliciano avait fait un air piteux alors il avait proposé de cuisiner pour lui.

Finalement, pensa l'allemand, c'est peut-être mieux que ça soit moi qui reste avec Feliciano, Kirkland l'aurait empoisonné avec sa cuisine. Lui-même avait déjà eu le malheur d'aller à un barbecue organisé par Arthur, il était resté au lit les trois jours suivants, parce qu'il était trop malade, et il avait pourtant un estomac solide ! Y penser lui donnait encore des frissons d'horreur – à lui comme à son estomac.

Par la suite, Ludwig alla chercher ses affaires chez-lui et revint, et Arthur et Matthew retournèrent au poste pour rassembler leurs informations. Il ne restait plus que Feliciano et Ludwig dans la maison.

- Ce n'est pas juste parce que je suis _incompetente_ que vous êtes venu habiter avec moi, non ? demanda Feliciano d'un air innocent.

- C'est vrai. Je dois continuer à enquêter, pour retrouver ton frère le plus vite possible. Est-ce que tu es prêt à m'aider ?

- Oui chef ! Tout de suite chef ! Je vous suis chef ! Est-ce que j'ai le droit de vous tutoyer chef ?

- Oui, bien sûr, nous habiterons ensemble pour un certain temps. Mais arrête de m'appeler chef.

- Youpiiii ~ Alors je vais t'appeler Lud ! Est-ce que tu veux visiter la chambre de mon frère ? Ça pourra peut-être t'aider ~

- D'accord.

Feliciano ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère.

- Veh ?

- Quoi ? demanda Ludwig.

- Il y a une drôle de lettre, sur le bureau de _fratello_. Je me demande c'est quoi…

Sur le dessus de la lettre il était écrit : «Feliciano». Celui-ci l'ouvrit et s'assit pour lire la lettre. Ses sourcils fronçaient de concentration, c'est ce que remarqua l'allemand.

- Non… murmura Feliciano, la voix tremblante. Je ne peux pas le croire…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais Ludwig n'eut aucune réponse. Il prit doucement la lettre des mains de l'italien et la lit rapidement. C'était une lettre de suicide. En somme, un testament dans lequel Lovino répartissait ses biens, presque en totalité à son frère. Oui, Feliciano avait une bonne raison d'être secoué. Il se précipita dans les bras de Ludwig. Celui-ci, ne sachant que faire entoura ses propres bras autour du petit corps de son vis-à-vis. Il n'osait pas parler, pendant que l'autre sanglotait doucement.

- Si… commença le blond, Si ça peut t'aider, ce n'est pas encore certain que ton frère soit mort.

Feliciano leva ses yeux mouillés de larmes vers Ludwig, rempli d'espoir.

- Il n'est pas certain que cette lettre soit de ton frère, nous devrons authentifier l'écriture, et ensuite, tant que nous ne retrouvons son corps sans vie, il est vivant! Alors arrête de pleurer. Je dois retourner au poste pour ramener cette lettre et je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

- D'accord, chef !

Le sourire de Feliciano rassura Ludwig.

* * *

Antonio allait sortir de la chambre de Lovino mais celui-ci le retint par le bras.

- Puisque tu insistes, je veux bien te parler de mes raisons.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit. Antonio était assis vers Lovino et Lovino était assis vers le mur, il ne voulait pas voir les réactions de l'espagnol. Le plus jeune baissa la tête et respira un bon coup avant de commencer :

- Je… C'était des problèmes assez normaux, que j'avais. La pression de l'école, la pression sociale, mais moi j'avais aussi la pression du travail. Sans dire ce que je faisais, je suis un membre actif de la mafia italienne du coin. Ce qui faisait que je manquais beaucoup l'école. Je devais travailler et étudier comme un malade pour garder une bonne moyenne dans mes études, j'en avais besoin. D'un point de vue extérieur, j'avais l'air du type qui ne fait rien mais qui a toujours des bonnes notes. Personne n'aime ces gens-là. Alors j'avais aussi des problèmes avec les autres élèves, et je n'avais pas vraiment… Je t'interdis de rire : je n'avais pas d'ami !

- Mais pourquoi je rirais, Lovi? Tu me parles d'un sujet très sérieux, alors je suis sérieux.

Lovino jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Effectivement, Antonio n'avait plus son sourire habituel, remplacé par un air sérieux. Air qui ne lui allait pas bien, soit dit en passant. Il l'écoutait vraiment, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait comme ça à quelqu'un. Et à un imbécile, en plus !

- Laisse-moi continuer, maintenant !

- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment arrêté…

- Tais-toi! Bon, les autres ne m'aimaient pas. Insultes, coups bas, intimidation quoi. Je survivais. Mais ça avait aussi des répercutions sur mon frère. Mais lui était bien entouré alors ce n'était pas trop grave mais en tant que grand frère, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire indirectement du mal à Feli. En pensant cela, je devenais une cible plus fréquente. Je me disais que s'ils se défoulaient plus sur moi ils le feraient moins sur lui. Finalement, ils m'ont… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi entre temps. Le suicide m'effleurait l'esprit. Au travail non plus, ça n'allait pas très bien. Mais après _ça_, j'ai commencé à y penser sérieusement. Jusqu'à tenter de le faire. Mais tu m'as rattrapé…

Lovino tremblait, très fort. Il essayait de cacher ses sanglots qui voulaient sortir, il ne voulait pas qu'Antonio le sache. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de Lovino. Il le prit par les épaules. Voyant que le plus jeune n'émettait aucune objection, il le tira vers lui pour le serrer mais Lovino résista. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas aucun contact, et il ne devait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il se contenta de lui serrer les épaules, mais on pouvait sentir, seulement à travers ce geste, toute la douleur que l'espagnol ressentait par compassion.

- Maintenant lâche-moi, connard, tu m'écrases !

Antonio sourit tout en s'exécutant, le Lovi qu'il connaissait était revenu. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment pu voir tous les problèmes qu'avait l'autre, il l'avait surtout épié quand il était chez-lui.

- Ça va mieux, maintenant ?

- Ça n'a jamais mal été ! Pour qui me prends-tu, _bastardo_?

- Haha pour nul autre que toi-même, mon cher Lovino !

* * *

Bastardo: bâtard, salaud etc. (italien)

Incompente: incompétent (italien) PETITE NOTE je sais pas si c'était clair ou non alors je vous le dis: c'est pas Feliciano qui pense qu'il est incompétent, c'est Lovino, et il lui dit tout le temps alors Feliciano fait juste penser à son frère quand il dit ça. Merci!

Possiblement, si c'est trop guimauve ou dramatique, dites-le-moi, parce que j'ai pas d'avis extérieur!

Est-ce que c'était clair aussi la partie «Finalement, ils m'ont…» SI ce l'est pas, encore une fois faites-moi un signe et je vais le dire clairement.

Conclusion, laisser des reviews est joyeux pour moi. ET merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^ On se revoit possiblement bientôt! :D


	3. Chapter 3

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! :D Me revoici avec un touuut nouveau chapitre! ^^

/ATTENTION/ Il est possible que vous deviez relire mon chapire 2 parce que j'ai fait une TRÈS IMPORTANTE modification ! En fait, j'ai rajouté une scène complète, une scène qui aura (et qui a déjà) un impact dans le futur ! Donc c'est une scène entre Lovino et Francis, il y en a une seule alors si vous en avez lue une, vous êtes correct, si ça ne vous dit rien, allez donc vérifier parce que si non vous ne comprendrez rien à ce chapitre-ci. Si vous voyez que vous ne comprenez rien à ce chapitre, allez lire l'autre d'avant, s'il vous plait! De toute façon c'est la deuxième scène alors c'est pas très loin. Si non, le reste du chapitre est pas mal pareil, je crois.

Si jamais l'envie vous en prend, en fait j'ai aussi modifié des détails du premier chapitre, mais rien d'important alors ce n'est pas grave si vous ne le relisez pas, mais je voulais le dire quand même !

Autre annonce: Dans le dernier chapitre, Lovino parle de son passé à Antonio et il dit:«Ils m'ont...» Plusieurs d'entre vous ont voulu savoir qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à ce pauvre Lovi-chan, eh bien ils l'ont violé... Peut-être aviez-vous compris, ou pas, mais maintenant vous en avez la confirmation !

Je pense que j'ai fait le tour alors bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Alfred prit une bonne bouffée de sa cigarette. Ouais, pour lire le journal, il en aurait besoin. Il ne trouvait rien de plus ennuyant que de lire le journal. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le recevait, d'ailleurs! Mais tant qu'à recevoir le journal, il se donnait le devoir de le lire. Et il pouvait trouver des informations intéressantes.

En première page, un portrait. Un enlèvement avait eu lieu, trois jours plus tôt. Alfred fronça les sourcils et rapprocha le journal de son nez. Il connaissait celui qui avait été enlevé. Il en était certain. Un nom. Il lui fallait un nom. «La victime, Lovino Vargas ...» Lovino ! Son Lovino ? Une des seules personnes qui pouvait le supporter au-delà des cinq minutes ? Lui et un jeune japonais du nom de Kiku. Alfred, fébrile, parcourut l'article en vitesse. Lettre de suicide ? Lovino lui avait déjà vaguement parlé de ses problèmes à l'école.

Maintenant, il se rappelait pourquoi il recevait _ce_ journal. Kiku en était le directeur. Il repassait personnellement tous les articles qui y passaient. Il était aussi un excellent informateur, puisqu'il était journaliste et directeur d'un journal. Pourquoi Alfred lisait ce journal ennuyant chaque matin ? Parce que Kiku avait l'habitude d'y glisser subtilement des informations qui intéressaient certains types de personnes, comme Alfred, par exemple, du moment où on connaissait la manière de s'y prendre. Les articles qui se trouvaient autour de celui sur Lovino ? «Les troubles avec certains gangs de rue deviennent importants!» la mafia. «Découvrez l'Espagne» mafia espagnole, probablement. «Le nouveau succès américain : L'extraordinaire Spiderman» Il voulait qu'Alfred seul s'en mêle, Kiku ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, alors.

De toute façon, il l'aurait fait quand même. La seule différence était qu'il serait seul dans cette affaire. Il ne pourrait pas ajouter ses coéquipiers, ce serait lancer une guerre entre les espagnols et les américains. C'est ce que lui disait Kiku.

Il allait devoir surveiller les journaux des prochains jours très attentivement. Il aurait besoin d'informations. Il aurait aussi pu aller voir Kiku directement mais la police cherchait Alfred depuis plusieurs années alors il ne sortait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. De plus, ça pourrait vendre Kiku, et ce serait se retrouver totalement seul dans un champ de mines.

Il allait sauver son ami, et le venger, il en était certain ! Ce n'était pas pour rien que son nom de code était «the hero» ! Il _était_ un héros. Il prit son téléphone cellulaire et envoya un message texte à son chef : «I'll be out for a while». Voilà. Maintenant il serait libre de commencer son enquête.

* * *

Maintenant, le vrai problème de Lovino était de trouver la force de s'endormir. Antonio était sorti de sa chambre depuis près de quinze minutes mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se fermer. Du moment où il les fermait, il voyait les images qui s'étaient imprimées dans sa rétine du moment où il avait presque été violé par Francis. Depuis le début, il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance, mais il l'avait fait quand même, juste un peu. Mais ça avait été trop, parce que l'autre s'était servi de ça pour obtenir quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner. Ni à personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Ce serait tout bonnement trop difficile pour lui de vivre une situation semblable à celle qu'il avait déjà vécue, même s'il en venait à être consentant.

Lovino savait aussi que quand il s'endormirait, il ferait un cauchemar par rapport aux derniers évènements. C'était toujours la même chose. Les mauvais rêves n'étaient jamais les mêmes, mais ils se ressemblaient toujours. Ils parlaient tous du même sujet. Son viol. Mais maintenant, il avait un nouveau moment à rajouter à ses cauchemars. Malheureusement.

Ce fut avec ce genre de pensées que l'italien s'endormit, très peu paisiblement.

* * *

Antonio se dirigeait vers la chambre de Francis, qui y avait été consigné pour les prochains jours, le temps de guérir sa blessure. Il devait lui parler. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte. Francis était sagement étendu et le regardait.

- Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais bientôt, dit-il d'un faible sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête de faire ça ? demanda Antonio les dents serrées.

- Tu sais, j'ai simplement voulu t'ouvrir le passage, répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil. Et j'étais un peu en manque, je l'admets !

Comprenant avec horreur la signification des paroles de son ami, le brun s'approcha de lui et lança son poing sur le lit, juste à côté de sa tête.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire une chose pareille, et si tu le fais, je n'hésiterai pas à viser de mon arme autre chose que ton bras inutile.

- Tu ne ferais jamais ça, nous sommes amis !

- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour Lovi, à toi de voir si tu veux prendre le risque !

Sur ces mots, Antonio sortit de la pièce, enragé. Francis en était soulagé, il n'aimait vraiment pas voir le regard torturé de son ami. Oui, il n'avait pas été génial sur ce coup-là mais ce n'était pas une raison de lui en vouloir autant ! Lovino aurait bien fini par apprécier, de toute façon ! Et ça aurait été plus facile pour Antonio de l'avoir, après ! Il avait voulu lui rendre service, simplement ! Mais le français savait bien que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait essayé d'avoir une telle chose de Lovino. Il avait voulu du sexe au moment où Lovino était entré dans la pièce, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne contrôlait pas toujours ses pulsions !

Francis soupira. Il devait appeler quelqu'un maintenant, même s'il n'en avait pas très envie. Il sortit son téléphone cellulaire de sa poche et composa le numéro.

- Hello ?

- Bonjour mon cher !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Francis ? Et si ce n'est pas important, raccroche tout de suite, je n'ai pas le temps! Je travaille, moi !

- Mais non mais non! On ne pourra pas se voir, demain. J'aurais adoré t'entendre dire ce que tu as à me dire mais je suis consigné à mon lit !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça ? Quoique le fait que tu respires est une insulte à la planète…

- J'ai reçu une balle dans le bras, alors je dois rester ici pour quelques jours. Le tapis était totalement imbibé de sang, et mes vêtements aussi, c'était dé…

- Alors quoi, la pauvre personne que tu as violée avait un père ou un copain armé ?

- Quelque chose dans ce genre-là ! Je te propose qu'on se voit dimanche, plutôt que demain.

- Ouais ouais c'est bon… Je m'arrangerai pour être libre. Mais ne te fais pas d'idée, ça ne durera pas plus d'une heure !

- Ça alors, t'es un rapide toi !

Mais Francis n'eut aucune réponse. La personne au bout du fil venait de raccrocher. Le blond haussa les épaules, son ami était toujours aussi grincheux !

* * *

Antonio se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait d'entendre un cri et il se doutait bien de qui pouvait l'avoir poussé. Il se leva rapidement et prit à peine le temps d'enfiler une paire de jeans avant d'aller vers la chambre de Lovino. Heureusement, elle n'était pas loin. Mais il s'inquiétait. Peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ?

Antonio ouvrit la porte de la chambre doucement, il ne voulait pas effrayer Lovino – ou le réveiller. Il vit sa silhouette assise, et il comprit que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il s'approcha du lit en faisant un peu de bruit, pour être certain que l'italien l'entende arriver.

- Est-ce que ça va, Lovi ?

- Très bien ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- C'est un cauchemar, c'est ça? Il n'y a rien de mal à faire des cauchemars, ou à avoir peur. Mais tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut te faire du mal, maintenant.

Ces paroles avaient rappelé à Lovino ce que lui avait dit Francis, avant que tout ne dégénère.

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu pour me dire ça ? J'aimerais bien que tu te rappelles que je suis là contre mon gré, seulement parce que tu m'as enlevé ! Alors il n'y a rien de plus faux que de me dire que je suis en sécurité ! Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp. Alors maintenant, je te prierais de bien vouloir sortir de cette chambre et me laisser tranquille ! Si j'ai un problème, je m'arrangerai seul !

- Lovi… Je… Bon, alors bonne nuit.

- C'est ça!

Antonio sortit, la gorge serrée. Lovino semblait réellement en colère contre lui. Il frappa sa tête de son poing. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide d'être tombé amoureux de ce genre de personne ! Non pas que Lovino était une mauvaise personne, seulement ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp, comme il lui avait fait rappeler si brusquement. Lovino le détestait sûrement. Il l'avait enlevé, kidnappé, par sa faute il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais son frère. Il avait détruit sa vie. Ils ne pourraient jamais être seulement amis de cette façon. Ils auraient dû se rencontrer sous un autre contexte. Et dans cet autre contexte, ils auraient pu devenir amis, du moins. Mais l'espagnol comprit enfin qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'en arriver là. Cette constatation était si douloureuse. Il savait très bien qu'il le méritait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à la vie de lui faire subit une telle chose.

De son côté, Lovino prenait de grandes respirations. Il devait se calmer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était emporté de cette manière. Mais maintenant, le visage détruit d'Antonio hantait ses pensées. Clairement, il avait été trop dur avec lui. Après tout, il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres. Il aurait pu être tué, s'il ne les avait pas exécutés. Mais Lovino lui en voulait tellement d'avoir fait ça. D'un autre côté, il avait remarqué les nombreux efforts de l'autre pour rendre son séjour plus agréable. Il avait toujours été là pour le protéger, pour rester avec lui quand il devait rester dans sa chambre à s'ennuyer. Il savait tout ça, mais il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été là au moment où il aurait réellement eu besoin de lui, soit pour le protéger de la tentative de Francis.

* * *

Gilbert se promenait au hasard dans la rue. Il était assez tard, mais il n'était pas fatigué. Il était frustré. C'était lui qui avait relevé Francis, lui qui l'avait aidé à se rendre à sa chambre, lui qui avait pansé sa blessure, et après ça Francis le chassait. Il ne le méritait certainement pas ! Il était tellement trop _awesome_ pour ça !

Il remarqua des affiches blanches placardées sur les murs. La police recherchait quelqu'un. Les yeux de Gilbert passèrent rapidement sur le portrait de la personne. Il s'approcha. Lovino. C'était Lovino. Il avait finalement été signalé. Mais Gilbert ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour ça. La police était rarement compétente, et il le savait d'expérience!

Il lut rapidement le texte que contenait l'affiche. Une description des vêtements qu'il portait le jour de sa disparition. Ses ravisseurs lui avaient donné d'autres vêtements, bien entendu. Quelques informations sur lui, pas très pertinentes, et finalement le nom de ceux qui dirigeaient l'enquête. Le premier nom avait été effacé par la pluie qui était tombée dans la journée. Il ne restait plus que le deuxième nom : Arthur Kirkland. Oui, Gilbert connaissait vaguement ce type. Il savait de quoi il avait l'air, simplement.

Il vit sortir un jeune homme du poste de police. Par pure précaution, il mit son capuchon sur sa tête. Il regarda le jeune homme. Il était mignon, même s'il avait l'air d'être plutôt effacé dans son genre. Une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur son front lui donnait un air adorable. Une autre personne sortit, ce fameux Arthur Kirkland. Gilbert n'avait aucune crainte, Kirkland ne connaissait pas son visage, alors il ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Kirkland et l'autre parlaient ensemble. Kirkland semblait lui donner des ordres, il prenait un air autoritaire. Peut-être était-il son supérieur?

Le prussien soupira. Il se mêlait d'affaires qui ne le regardaient absolument pas. Il ferait mieux de rentrer, avant que ces policiers ne trouvent une raison de l'arrêter. Il commença à marcher quand il se figea soudainement. Il vit le plus vieux des deux s'en aller pendant que le plus jeune barrait les portes du commissariat.

Avec son air innocent, le jeune homme venait de donner une excellente idée à Gilbert. La meilleure façon d'éviter de se faire attraper pour kidnapping serait d'avoir un contact qui travaille sur l'enquête, non? Si Gilbert approchait l'autre, il aurait peut-être l'occasion de l'utiliser d'une façon à protéger les arrières de son gang.

Oui, pour une fois l'_awesome_ Gilbert serait plus qu'utile, il serait nécessaire. Dès demain, il allait mettre son plan en action.

* * *

Voilà ! Vous pouvez essayer de deviner avec qui Francis parlait au téléphone, mais je pense pas que je vais confirmer si c'est oui LOL, enfin peut-être ça va dépendre de mon humeur! ^^

Si non, les reviews sont les bienvenues ;)

Alors à bientôt (sûrement) ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Eh ben voilà le quatrième chapitre MAIS je dois dire qu'il en comme en deux parties (c'est pour ça qu'il est UN PEU moins long que les autres) et que la deuxième partie va venir dans relativement longtemps ! Deux, peut-être même trois semaine (ou une si je suis gentille et travailleuse) Donc ouais c'est ça (je pars en vacances) je pense que j'ai rien d'autre à dire alors PLACE AU CHAPITRE !

* * *

Ludwig ouvrit les yeux, il était encore tôt mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il semblait avoir une envie d'éternuer permanente, comme si quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Il avait aussi l'impression de ressentir un poids sur sa poitrine. Un poids pas très lourd mais assez pour se faire sentir. Légèrement irrité par ces dérangements, il regarda ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Une tête brune. Une tête brune ? L'allemand banda tous ses muscles, prêt à bondir pour fuir ou neutraliser le danger, avant de se rappeler de sa situation. Il était chez Feliciano, il dormait dans la chambre de son grand -père, puisque celui-ci était absent pour une durée indéterminée. Il reconnut enfin la touffe de cheveux qui passait sur son visage. Feliciano, justement. Il relâcha toute la tension de son corps, il n'était plus en danger, enfin, il ne l'avait jamais été.

Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose qui ne marchait pas. Pourquoi Feliciano et lui étaient-ils dans le même lit? Ludwig se rappelait très bien avoir bordé le petit italien dans son propre et d'avoir rejoint le sien peu de temps après.

Le blond sentit le brun bouger. Il allait se réveiller.

Feliciano s'étira comme un chat. Ludwig l'avait dérangé, alors il s'était réveillé. Mais il avait l'habitude, son frère lui faisait toujours le coup de le réveiller en même temps que lui.

- Veh, bon matin, Lud!

Ludwig leva un sourcil. Comment Feliciano pouvait être aussi inconscient du fait qu'ils avaient dormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre au moins pour la fin de la nuit ? Et comment pouvait-il lui parler si naturellement ? Ludwig toussota.

- Bonjour, Feliciano. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi nous… sommes dans le même lit ?

- Lud n'est pas content ? demanda Feliciano d'un air triste. J'ai fait un cauchemar et _fratello_ n'est plus là alors je suis venu ici.

- Hum… D'accord, ce n'est pas grave.

Feliciano était tellement enfantin ! Ludwig n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi insouciant de la vie. Deux adultes ne pouvaient pas décemment dormir dans le même lit !

- Alors, dit Ludwig, que veux-tu pour déjeuner ?

_- PASTAAAAA_!

- Je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi !

- D'accord, je ferai des crêpes quand nous serons habillés.

- Ça me va, Lud!

Ludwig soupira. Ce serait difficile d'arriver à quelque chose avec lui ! Il commença à s'habiller, mais quand il enleva la camisole qu'il utilisait comme pyjama, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son torse. C'était la main de Feliciano.

- Vehhh! Lud est très macho ! Il est énormément musclé !

- On regarde, mais on ne touche pas, d'accord ? C'est normal d'être musclé quand on est policier !

- Wahhh ! Ça m'impressionne! Tu es si viril !

- Ouais, enfin bon, et si on allait déjeuner ?

- Ouiiiiiii! s'exclama Feliciano avec un grand sourire.

* * *

- Lud, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- C'est toi qui décide !

Ludwig avait décidé d'interroger Feliciano à propos de son frère plus tard dans la journée, il avait encore trop d'énergie pour rester en place un seul instant. L'italien se coucha sur le divan, plaça sa tête sur les genoux de l'allemand et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Tu sais, si tu as des questions à me poser, pour Lovi, tu peux, je veux tout faire ce que je peux pour retrouver mon grand frère. Il est la personne la plus importante pour moi, même si je n'ai pas toujours été là pour lui. Je ne veux plus regretter de n'avoir rien fait ! Tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Moi aussi je suis le petit frère de quelqu'un. Et cette personne n'est pas une gentille personne. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça ! Alors, tu veux que je t'interroge tout de suite ?

- C'est ce que je veux ! Comme ça on pourra peut-être le retrouver plus rapidement, et je pourrai manger des _pasta_ avec lui, comme avant !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt revoir ton frère. Je vais enregistrer notre conversation, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, tu peux commencer.

- J'y vais. 19 juillet 2012, 10 : 45, début de l'interrogatoire de Feliciano Vargas, le jeune frère de Lovino Vargas. Es-tu très proche de ton frère?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Il a toujours été là pour me protéger et j'ai toujours été là pour lui aussi, enfin, je le croyais. Le problème a toujours été l'école. Pour nous deux. Mais moi j'avais des sempai qui prenait soin de moi et qui me protégeait des méchancetés des autres. Elizabeta-sempai avait toujours une poêle avec elle, et elle faisait très peur, mais pas pour moi. Mais Lovi n'avait rien. Il ne parlait pas à beaucoup de gens, pour les rares fois où il était à l'école, en dehors des examens de fin d'année. Alors finalement, je crois qu'il était plus proche de moi que je n'étais de lui… Mais j'étais quand même la personne la plus proche de lui.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des évènements ou des comportements qui pourraient laisser croire que Lovino avait des troubles psychologiques?

- Je pense que oui… Il voulait souvent rester seul, dans ces moments-là il me criait dessus. Et il faisait des cauchemars, je ne disais rien mais je le savais. La plupart du temps, j'allais dormir avec lui, quand je l'entendais crier ou pleurer. Ça le calmait un peu quand je le serrais de toutes mes forces. Après je lui disais que moi j'avais fait un mauvais rêve ou que je m'ennuyais trop de lui et que c'était pour ça que j'étais venu dormir avec lui.

Ludwig posa l'appareil enregistreur sur la table.

- Je vois… Je crois que ça va être tout pour aujourd'hui, merci beaucoup Feliciano. Je vais aller montrer notre travail à Kirkland. Tu peux rester ici et faire ce que tu veux pendant ce temps.

- D'accord !

* * *

Gilbert sonna à la porte. Il était passé devant la maison de son ami et avait eu envie de s'y arrêter un peu. Ça faisait assez longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais il n'était pas nerveux, il était trop _awesome_ pour ça !

- Veeh ! s'exclama Feliciano en donnant un câlin à Gilbert.

- Salut Feli ! Ça fait longtemps ! Mais je te regarde, et tu n'es pas aussi joyeux qu'à ton habitude, il se passe quelque chose.

Feliciano baissa les yeux, Gilbert était très perspicace.

- Tu sais, je t'avais déjà parlé de mon frère, Lovi. Eh bien il a disparu… Ça fait trois jours.

Gilbert se figea sur place. Ce ne serait pas…

- Décris-le-moi, s'il te plait, Feli

Il s'appelle Lovino, il me ressemble beaucoup physiquement mais il dit toujours des gros mots, il se faisait toujours gronder…

«C'est lui, c'est vraiment lui ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai aidé à enlever le frère de Feli !» pensa l'albinos.

- Je te souhaite de le retrouver !

- Merci ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais j'ai un nouvel ami qui m'aide à le retrouver. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais ! Il est grand, macho et il vit chez-moi en ce moment. Il n'est pas là pour l'instant, il est retourné travailler. Je ne sais pas quand il va revenir.

- Peut-être que je pourrai le rencontrer un jour.

- J'espère que oui !

- Moi aussi ! Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis haha! Feli, si tu pouvais parler à ton frère, en ce moment, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais lui dire ?

- Veh… Que je l'aime très fort et qu'il me manque. Et que j'ai hâte de manger des _pasta_ avec lui !

«Je lui dirai.» pensa l'albinos.

Ça faisait près d'une heure qu'ils parlaient ensemble quand la porte sonna à nouveau. Feliciano ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait être. Il alla tout de même ouvrir la porte.

- Veeh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lud ?

- J'ai terminé. Kirkland

* * *

n'était pas là alors j'ai seulement laissé la cassette sur son bureau, avant de revenir.

_- Sono felice_ ! J'ai un ami à la maison, et on a parlé de toi. Je lui ai dit comment tu étais gentil et macho ! Tu vas voir, il est très gentil.

- Oui, d'accord. Et pense à me donner des clés, la prochaine fois, pour le temps où j'habiterai ici.

- Ouiiii !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, là où se trouvait Gilbert.

- Alors, Gil, je te présente Ludwig, c'est l'ami dont je te parlais tantôt, Lud, je te présente Gilbert, c'est mon ami aussi. Gil, Lud est policier et il est chargé de mener l'enquête pour retrouver mon frère, avec le monsieur aux gros sourcils, et il me protège pour que je reste sain et sauf. Tu sais, il est très gentil, et si tu avais vu ses muscles ! Il est tellement macho que…

Mais aucun des deux ne suivaient encore les explications de Feliciano. Ils étaient figés. Ils se rendirent finalement compte que l'italien ne parlait plus, même qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce.

- Salut, _bruder_, lâcha Gilbert, un peu embarrassé.

- Salut, Gilbert, répondit Ludwig.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et les deux frères regrettaient de plus en plus la présence de Feliciano.

- J'espère que je ne te trouverai pas mêlé à cette affaire, Gilbert. Parce que je devrais t'arrêter quand même.

- Je sais. On serait peut-être mieux de ne rien dire à Feli.

- Oui, tu as raison.

* * *

Quelle drôle de fin!

Sono felice: Je suis content (italien)

Bruder: frère (allemand)

C'est quand même un drôle de chapitre mais un jour, vous allez (peut-être) comprendre ! :D

Sur ce, adios on se revoit dans un petit bout de temps ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour les amis ! Hé oui, voici un nouveau chapitre ! :D Qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, c'était amusant ! ^^ Vous allez enfin connaitre l'interlocuteur de Francis d'il y a un ou deux chapitre ! :D Personne ne s'en doute, c'est juste que toutes les réponses que j'ai eues (deux, je crois) étaient bonnes ! :O C'était si facile ? Ça a l'air !

Bon, fini le bla bla impertinent, si non lâchez-vous lousse pour les reviews! ^J^

* * *

Arthur marchait depuis environ 15 minutes. Il soupira. Il était presque rendu chez son ami.

Finalement, il sonna. Il voyait déjà aux grandes embrassades que Francis avait toujours l'habitude de lui faire, comme s'ils étaient de bons amis. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps que le français avait le droit de se comporter comme ça ! Quoique à bien y penser, il avait toujours été pareil…

La porte s'ouvrit. Comme il s'y attendait Francis l'embrassa sur les deux joues en le saluant chaleureusement. Ensuite, Arthur le repoussa tout en s'engouffrant dans la maison. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, devant deux tasses de thé, le préféré d'Arthur.

- Alors Artie, puisque tu n'as pas l'habitude venir souvent chez-moi, ce que je trouve dommage, car tu es toujours aussi beau et appétissant, dit Francis avec un clin d'œil, que me veux-tu ?

- Bonjour Francis, toujours aussi dragueur, à ce que je vois. Tu me dégoûtes!

- Si c'est un service que tu veux, soit donc plus gentil !

- Malgré tout, tu n'as jamais refusé. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à retrouver et à rencontrer quelqu'un.

- Qui donc ?

- Alfred F. Jones, membre de la mafia américaine.

- Est-il beau ?

- Cheveux blond châtains, yeux bleus, lunettes noires, aux dernières nouvelles, et cette horrible mèche qui flotte au-dessus de sa tête ! Un air niais.

- D'accord. Si je vois quelque chose dans le genre, je t'avertirai et je vous trouverai un point de rencontre. Je suppose que lui ne devra pas être au courant ?

- Effectivement. Alors, quel est ton prix ?

- Une seule chose : une nuit complète où je disposerai de ton corps.

- Tes prix me lèvent le cœur… mais j'accepte.

- Parfait ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi, à toi, je demande ce genre de prix. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, j'ai enregistré toute notre conversation. Alors si tu ne remplis pas ta part du marché, que tes affaires ne marchent ou pas, tes supérieurs sauront que tu fréquentes des gens pas très net. Tu auras un mois pour venir me voir, à partir de la date précise de votre rendez-vous. Ne me fait pas trop attendre.

- Ouais c'est ça… Bon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, alors je m'en vais. Merci pour le thé.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne voudrais pas rester pour… certaines choses ?

- Oui. On se revoit après ton travail !

* * *

Gilbert était encore près du poste de police, celui où se trouvait sa proie. Cette fois-ci, il l'aborderait. Il n'avait pas à cacher toutes ses intentions, Matthew – il avait finalement réussi à avoir son nom – était mignon alors il ne serait sûrement pas le premier à le draguer. La différence, c'est que lui n'était pas un simple macho en recherche de sexe, il était l'_awesome_ Gilbert. Matthew ne pourrait lui résister. De plus, il savait que Kirkland, son supérieur, n'était pas au travail aujourd'hui. Enfin, il y avait été mais il était parti plus tôt dans la journée, Gilbert l'avait vu. Il ricana, son plan allait marcher à merveille, il en était certain. Matthew devait sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

Matthew sortit, et barra la porte. Il était encore le dernier à sortir. Gilbert commençait à croire que Kirkland lui faisait faire des heures supplémentaires pour qu'il puisse prendre congé pendant une enquête. Mais Matthew n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Gilbert serait là bientôt pour le sauver de toutes ces méchantes heures supplémentaires !

Matthew commença à marcher. Visiblement, il devait retourner chez-lui en autobus et en métro. Parfait. Gilbert pourrait l'aborder quand le moment serait idéal. Il commença à marcher derrière lui.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs rues que Matthew traversait sans hésitation, mais il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre à un endroit particulier. Gilbert avait l'impression de tourner en rond, il commençait à s'impatienter.

Ils commencèrent à traverser une nouvelle rue. Matthew trébucha et s'étala sur tout son long. Gilbert accéléra le pas pour l'aider à se relever, un bon moyen de l'aborder subtilement.

La voiture qui se trouvait sur la rue en question continuait son chemin. Vers Matthew et Gilbert. Le conducteur n'avait pas vu Matthew, et il pensait que Gilbert s'enlèverait du chemin quand il passerait. Mais si Gilbert s'enlevait, Matthew se faisait écraser et il n'avait pas le temps de l'amener plus loin. Merde !

Gilbert prit une fraction de seconde pour trouver une solution et fit la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire : au moment où la voiture passa, Gilbert donna un bon coup de pied sur le capot. La voiture s'arrêta et Gilbert s'écroula à côté de Matthew.

-_ Verdammt_ ! Oh la vache ! _Mein Fuß_ ! Bon sang mais il est débile ce type je vais lui arracher sa tête de pauvre inconscient malade mental !

Le conducteur sortit de sa voiture et commença à hurler sur Gilbert qui avait laissé sa trace sur la voiture, et lui, hurlait sur le conducteur d'avoir failli écraser quelqu'un tout en hurlant de douleur pour son pied qui avait reçu toute la force de l'impact.

Matthew les regardait tous les deux d'un air ahuri. Il n'avait rien compris à la situation, excepté qu'il avait presque été écrasé par une voiture, avant que quelqu'un ne s'interpose. Finalement, il appela les urgences, se disant que c'était la seule chose à faire, puisque les deux autres semblaient avoir oublié son existence.

Des gens avaient commencé à se rassembler autour d'eux. Ils écoutaient tous les engueulades avec attention, essayant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Finalement, une ambulance et une voiture de police arriva. Les policiers partirent avec le conducteur et l'ambulance amena Gilbert et Matthew, car celui-ci insista pour venir avec le blessé.

Gilbert sourit. Son plan ne marchait pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu, mais c'était encore mieux. Matthew se sentirait coupable – juste à voir son regard, il se sentait déjà coupable – et ils pourraient discuter ensemble, et plus éventuellement. Les yeux de Matthew étaient remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Écoutez, je suis tellement désolé. C'est de ma faute si vous êtes blessé, vous souffrez à cause de moi. Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça.

- Je m'appelle Gilbert, et toi ?

- Matthew, mais je suis profondément désolé…

- Écoute-moi, Matthew, coupa Gilbert, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui ai décidé de faire ça, mais si une personne est à blâmer, c'est cet imbécile qui ne t'as pas vu, d'accord ?

- Mais non, il ne m'avait juste pas vu, ça m'arrive souvent…

- De quoi tu parles ? Comment ça peut t'arriver souvent ?

- Les gens ont généralement tendance à oublier ma présence, des fois, on dirait que je suis invisible.

- Mais voyons ! C'est impossible ! Moi je te vois très bien, je sais que tu es là, dit Gilbert en prenant Matthew par les épaules.

- Alors vous semblez être différent de la plupart des gens…

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, on a environ le même âge !

- Mais non, je ne vous connais même pas.

- Ouah je souffre c'est incroyable si seulement tu me tutoyais peut-être je réussirais à oublier ma douleur !

Matthew paniqua quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles les yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau, avant de se résigner :

- D-d'accord, je vais vous – te tutoyer !

- Génial, ça va déjà mieux ! Ils ouvrent les portes de l'ambulance, on doit être arrivés.

Effectivement, on vint chercher Gilbert pour l'amener aux urgences. Il fut examiné, traité et assigné à une chambre, pendant que Matthew attendait dans la salle d'attente.

Finalement, on laissa le droit à Matthew d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Te revoilà, Mattie !

- M-mattie ?

- Mattie. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, moi j'aime bien ça et j'ai l'intention de t'appeler comme ça pour le restant de tes jours !

- Non, ça me va, répondit Matthew avec un léger sourire.

- Tu veux le verdict ? J'ai le pied cassé, tout simplement ! Pour l'instant, mon pied est très enflé, ils en ont fait une radiographie et ils disent qu'ils vont probablement me faire une chirurgie pour replacer les os, avant de me mettre un plâtre et de me renvoyer chez-moi. Je vais marcher avec des béquilles.

- Je suis désolé !

- Je te dis que tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est sûr que si quelqu'un restait avec moi, je me sentirais moins seul…

- Je vais rester avec toi !

- Mais non, je ne voudrais pas gâcher tes journées… Et tu dois travailler, aussi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je me reprendrai quand tu seras guéri. Je vais m'arranger et tout va bien aller. Oh, à moins que tu ne préfèrerais la présence de quelqu'un d'autre…

- Non, si tu peux, ça va me faire plaisir de passer du temps avec toi !

«Mattie est si facile à manipuler, ce n'est presque plus drôle !» pensa Gilbert.

* * *

Lovino soupira. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années entières qu'il était seul. Or, il n'avait jamais réussi à se sentir en sécurité, seul, surtout depuis Francis. Il se sentait mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un ayant de mauvaises intentions allait surgir de la pénombre.

On cogna à sa porte. C'était probablement Antonio, le seul qui venait le voir, à l'exception de Gilbert, mais celui-ci ne cognait jamais à la porte, il se contentait d'entrer.

- Lovi, je peux entrer ?

- Mouais, pour cette fois…

Cette réponse ne trompait pas Antonio, il avait réussi à décoder certaines expressions qu'utilisait l'italien. Par exemple, dire «pour cette fois» voulait dire qu'il avait envie de le voir. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, près de Lovino.

- Lovi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te… proposer.

L'interpellé recula légèrement. Son interlocuteur avait une lueur folle aux yeux. Un éclat inédit brillait dans son regard, un éclat qui annonçait des problèmes. Antonio était tellement impatient qu'il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Lovino avant de continuer :

- Je veux te faire enfuir.

Lovino encaissa le choc sans broncher, mais son cœur battait la chamaille. Quelque chose clochait. Antonio était celui qui l'avait enlevé, il ne pouvait pas simplement arriver et lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis, qu'il voulait qu'il s'enfuit avec son aide.

- Je vais faire diversion, tu auras déjà pris ma clé d'accès pour l'ascenseur, tu le prendras, tout simplement, quand la confusion sera la plus grande. Je vais te donner des vêtements qui pourront t'empêcher d'être reconnu tout de suite. Une fois sorti, tu pars en courant le plus loin possible. Je vais aussi te donner de l'argent, tu iras à un poste de police en taxi et tu leur donneras l'adresse. D'accord ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Les retenir le plus longtemps possible. Ce ne sera pas assez long pour que tu sois tout à fait en sécurité mais tu devrais avoir le temps de te rendre au poste avant de te faire intercepter.

- Peux-tu me donner une heure ou deux pour y penser ? Laisse-moi seul pour l'instant.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Antonio, surpris, avant de partir.

Lovino était dans un affreux dilemme. Il voulait se sauver, bien sûr, mais il se sentait un peu mal de partir en laissant Antonio en danger. Parce qu'une fois la confusion arrêtée, on comprendrait que c'était lui qui l'avait créée et il serait jugé par son gang en conséquence, avant l'arrivée des policiers.

Il ne savait pas s'il ressentait une réelle affection pour Antonio mais il était conscient de toutes les choses qu'il avait faites pour lui, ne serait-ce que de passer ses heures libres avec lui et des sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour lui. Dans le cas où il partirait, il ne l'aurait même pas remercié convenablement.

Ces questionnements seraient légitimes à la seule condition où la diversion réussissait. Dans le cas contraire, ils ne donneraient pas cher de leur peau. Même si ces membres n'étaient pas tous présent en même temps, le QG comptait toujours quelques personnes prêtent à l'action.

De toutes les façons, Lovino considérait qu'il avait encore le temps d'approfondir la question.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se préoccuperait de quelqu'un, autre que son frère, de cette manière. Ayant l'occasion de s'enfuir, il n'aurait pas dû hésiter, mais l'espagnol était trop gentil avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de le laisser…

* * *

De son côté, Antonio ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lovino n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion. Il lui offrait ce qu'il attendait depuis le début. Quand il leva les yeux, Francis se trouvait devant lui. Il sursauta légèrement. Le blond avait l'air préoccupé.

- Oh, Tony, tu dois aller voir le chef.

- Ah bon ? D'accord… Maintenant ?

- Oui.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant que Francis ne parte et qu'Antonio ne se rende dans les quartiers de son chef.

* * *

Tadam !

Verdammt: Maudit, zut, merde... (allemand)

Mein Fuß: Mon pied (allemand)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les amis ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D Avez-vous hâte de le lire ? Ben faites-le ! :D

* * *

Antonio sortit des quartiers de son chef en tremblant de rage. Une fois de plus, il lui avait affirmé sa suprématie. Mais maintenant, l'espagnol était tout simplement désespéré. L'unique lueur d'espoir que Lovino s'en sorte s'était effacée, sensiblement pour toujours. Tourmenté, il décida d'aller voir l'italien, il devrait lui annoncer la nouvelle un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

- Pardonne-moi, Lovi.

- De quoi me parles-tu, sombre idiot ?

- Je te demande de me pardonner. Je ne peux plus t'aider à t'enfuir. Il n'a plus confiance en moi, il trouve que je suis devenu trop proche de toi, alors il a pris ma clé d'accès à l'ascenseur. Celles de Gilbert et de Francis, aussi, puisqu'ils sont mes amis. Et… il commence à s'impatienter… Il ne voudra plus attendre, tu comprends ? Il va passer à l'action, bientôt. Tu dois me dire où se trouve ton grand-père, j'essaierai de marchander pour toi !

-_ Che ne so_ ?! Ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, tu crois peut-être que je sais où il disparait, on avait dix ans et il faisait ça !

- Oh…

Antonio baissa la tête, réfléchissant. Il avait l'air si désespéré, ça faisait même peur à Lovino. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

- Antonio _bastardo_ tu vas te calmer maintenant ! Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer.

Antonio prit une très grande respiration, après quoi son sourire habituel revint.

- Tu as raison, Lovi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, hein, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lovino. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pourtant, je suis habitué à ce genre de menaces. Je crois que mon chef a peur de te faire du mal car il ne veut pas de représailles de ton gang. Si c'est vrai, il va attendre le plus possible avant de s'en prendre à toi, ce qui joue à notre avantage.

- Dis, Tony, pourquoi tu veux m'aider à ce point ?

- Je crois qu'il serait juste que je dise que c'est parce que je tiens à toi. Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Bien sûr que ça m'embête ! Tu es collant. Mais… puisque toi, ça te fait plaisir je serai gentil : je te donne le droit de continuer. Compte toi chanceux que je sois de bonne humeur, tu ne t'en sortiras pas toujours aussi bien !

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Antonio en riant. Merci de m'accorder ta confiance.

- Qui a dit que je t'accordais ma confiance ? La seule chose que je te donne c'est le droit de m'aider, parce que ça m'arrange, c'est tout !

- D'accord ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai réussi à t'avoir quelque chose qui devrait te faire plaisir.

- Quoi ? demanda Lovino en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'autorisation d'aller au cinéma. Avec beaucoup de gens qui seront prêt à te tirer dessus si tu t'enfuis, alors je te le déconseille, mais ça te changera les idées. Tu acceptes ?

- Alors finalement, c'est un rendez-vous ?

- J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça.

-_ Va bene_. Seulement parce que tu t'es donné du mal, c'est tout. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je te laisse choisir le film. Mais ça serait bien qu'on puisse y aller aujourd'hui.

Antonio se retenait bien de lui dire qu'ils gardaient Gilbert en otage jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Si Lovino s'échappait, ce serait lui qui écoperait.

Ils se rendirent au cinéma sans encombre, ils allèrent voir le dernier Batman.

* * *

Une fois de plus, Alfred tenait son journal d'une main, ainsi qu'une cigarette de l'autre. Il devait étudier ce journal attentivement. Une grande vente de garage se tiendrait bientôt, du tout nouveau stock était arrivé. «Enfin quelque chose à faire, je commençais à m'ennuyer sérieusement!» pensa Alfred.

Il froissa son journal de sa main libre et s'apprêtait à le jeter avant de changer d'idée. Il pourrait y avoir d'autres informations, mais pour l'instant, c'était le temps de sortir un peu. Il étouffa un bâillement avant d'enfiler un t-shirt bleu électrique, d'ébouriffer ses cheveux pour les coiffer et de sortir de son appartement.

Malgré les énormes coups d'argent qu'il avait fait de sa carrière commencée prématurément, Alfred avait toujours préféré habiter dans un petit appartement.

Il se rendit dans les bas quartiers de la ville, là où tous les gens louches se retrouvaient, jusqu'à un minuscule magasin caché dans une ruelle. Méfiant, il regarda autour de lui avant de s'y engouffrer.

Le magasin était presque vide. Il était tenu depuis plusieurs décennies par un chinois qui avait pourtant l'air de n'avoir pas plus de 25 ans, ainsi que ses deux assistants, respectivement originaires de Hong Kong et de la Corée du Sud. En plus de ce trio, il y avait un client, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

- ALFIE! s'écria un jeune asiatique en sautant dans les bras d'Alfred.

- Yong Soo, combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me sauter dessus, et de m'appeler comme ça, c'est gênant.

- Quoi ? Tu préférerais M. Jones ?

- Mais oui, tiens, pourquoi pas !

- Mais non ! Pour moi tu seras toujours Alfie.

- Bonjour Alfred, salua le propriétaire chinois.

Francis leva un sourcil. Il avait entendu la conversation, puisque les deux étaient particulièrement bruyants. Alfred Jones ? Comme dans Alfred F. Jones ? La description correspondait à celle d'Arthur. C'était un coup de chance de l'avoir trouvé sans même l'avoir chercher. Un plan commença à se former dans la tête du français.

Pour commencer, il devait se faire remarquer par Alfred.

Les deux jeunes hommes, Alfred et Yong Soo, étaient en train de se chamailler devant la caisse. Francis prit la marchandise qu'il voulait acheter et toussota légèrement :

- Désolé, les garçons, pourrais-je passer ?

Alfred fut très offusqué par le terme «garçons» utilisé par Francis. Sensiblement, il était plus jeune que le blond mais il était tout de même un adulte accompli ! Il se bomba fièrement le torse dans l'intention de refuser le passage mais Yong Soo le poussa hors du chemin. On ne pouvait faire confiance à un client de _ce_ magasin.

Francis sourit de satisfaction tout en remerciant les deux autres. Il paya et sortit du magasin.

Étape 1 réussie.

- Yong Soo, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire ? demanda Alfred. Tu sais très bien que je peux m'occuper facilement de ce genre de personne. Il m'a directement insulté !

- Et moi alors ? répliqua l'asiatique. Moi aussi il m'a insulté.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, toi, tu as l'air d'un enfant, et tu te comportes comme un enfant ! On pourrait facilement te donner 15 ans.

- Mais-euh ! Tu es méchant !

- C'est exactement ce que je disais… Alors, Wang, qu'est-ce que tu as de nouveau ?

- Regarde-moi cette beauté, c'est un _Desert Eagle_, semi-automatique, produit par _Israel Military Industries_, première mise en marchés en 1981.

Wang Yao, le propriétaire du magasin, ne vendait rien que l'on pouvait trouver dans un endroit traditionnel. Il vendait des armes, au noir. Personne ne savais comment il se les procurait, mais tous les malfrats, membres de gang de rues ou de la mafia, tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'une arme pour raisons personnelles étaient passé par ce magasin, au moins une fois dans leur vie. Certain venaient une fois, d'autres étaient des abonnés, comme Alfred.

Ça faisait environ dix ans que l'américain connaissait Wang et jamais il n'avait vu son magasin fermé, ou son propriétaire absent. Alfred aimait les nouveaux modèles de revolvers ou de pistolets. Par nouveaux, il n'entendait pas ceux qui venaient d'être créé mais ceux que Wang venait de trouver.

- Magnifique, murmura Alfred en le caressant.

- C'est le seul que j'ai pour l'instant, et il est à toi. Teste-le. Il est un peu lourd, mais la force de l'impact sur ta main en est réduite. Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles.

- Merci beaucoup Wang ! J'en prendrai soin. Je dois y aller, alors au revoir. On se reparle bientôt, Yong Soo, Xiao Chun et Wang aussi !

Alfred rangea précieusement son nouveau revolver et sortit. Il était de très bonne humeur, la chasse avait été bonne.

* * *

Gilbert ouvrit les yeux. Vue embrouillée. Bouche pâteuse. Il ne se rappelait même plus quand il les avait fermés. Tiens, ça lui revenait. On lui avait donné des médicaments et il s'était endormi tout de suite après, Mattie avait insisté pour qu'il dorme puisque de toute façon il irait manger pendant ce temps. Mattie, justement, où était-il, maintenant ? Était-il encore en train de manger dans la cafétéria ? Gilbert avait mal à la tête, il réfléchissait trop. Finalement, il trouva Matthew, il n'était pas très loin. Il dormait, simplement. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de l'albinos.

- Tu sais, jeune homme, tu as un copain très attentionné. Il t'a veillé toute la nuit, sans même aller pisser, et maintenant il s'est endormi. C'est réconfortant de voir de jeunes amoureux si unis.

«Ça y est, mon voisin est un espèce de dingue ! Non, je suis trop _awesome_ pour être avec de gens pareils…» pensa Gilbert, désespéré.

- Désolé du malentendu, monsieur, mais ce n'est pas mon petit ami. En fait, je ne le connais presque pas.

- Gil… bert, murmura Matthew dans son sommeil, qui semblait profond.

- Eh bien lui a l'air de bien te connaitre. J'espère que toi, tu ne parles pas dans ton sommeil. J'aimerais bien dormir, un jour ou l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai trop mal. C'est incroyable comment je souffre !

- Alors voulez-vous que j'aille chercher quelqu'un pour vous donner des antidouleurs ? proposa Gilbert qui espérait que le vieux s'endorme.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Si tu te lèves tu vas réveiller ton petit ami ! Et tu as le pied cassé, gros malin, comment vas-tu marcher ?

- Espèce de vieux taré on n'insulte pas le Grand Gilbert ! Et…

- Le Grand Gilbert, répéta le vieil homme et pouffant de rire. Les initiales sont G. G., comme dans Gros Gras ! Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'être très gros ! Il n'y a que ton ego qui le soit. Votre petit ami est très brave.

- Et vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, répliqua Gilbert qui haussait dangereusement le ton. Comme je dois le répéter, Mattie n'est PAS MON PETIT AMI !

- Petit ami ? fit Matthew qui venait de se redresser. Qui parle de petit ami ?

- C'est cet espèce de débile qu'ils m'ont refilé comme voisin ! Il pense que nous sommes en couple !

Gilbert réalisa trop tard à quel point ses paroles étaient embarrassantes pour Matthew et pour lui-même. Il rougit. Furieux, il se leva, poussa le rideau qui séparait les deux lits, pour couper contact avec son voisin, et comprit que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

- MEEEEERDE OH LA VACHE ÇA FAIT MAAAAAAL !

- Tu aurais dû me demander de le faire, Gilbert, dit Matthew à la mine inquiète. Je vais appeler une infirmière pour te donner des sédatifs.

- Non, ne fais pas ça, supplia Gilbert. Je ne veux pas encore dormir des heures pour rien. Tout va bien, d'accord ?

- Si tu veux… Mais si tu as trop mal je vais appeler quelqu'un.

- Oui, dit Gilbert en serrant les dents pour étouffer la douleur qui lui parcourait le pied.

- Oh, et… je suis désolé de m'être assoupi sur toi…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive kesesese !

«Ça arrive ? Ça arrive ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, ça arrive, sombre imbécile ? Tu dois le draguer à mort, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Il est tellement mignon quand il essaie de cacher qu'il rougit… J'ai choisi une bonne cible, digne de moi !» se dit Gilbert.

* * *

Che se no: Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais!? (italien)

Va bene: Ok, d'accord (italien)

Eh ben voilà! Reviews ? Niark niark...


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooooo à touuuuus! 8DDD JE SUIS DE RETOUUUR! Et je suis gonflée à bloc! Ça faisait trop longtemps! (pas tant que ça) Mais disons que ça m'a pris pas mal plus de temps que d'habitude écrire mon chapitre! ^^' Enfin bon! Je sais pas si vous êtes contents mais moi oui! Le début à été très difficile, mais comme on le dit: L'inspiration vient en écrivant! 8D (Ça serait pas l'appétit vient en mangeant?)

Bon, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Ludwig et Arthur travaillaient et pensaient très fort à l'indice qui pourrait faire déboucher leur enquête, parce qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Ils ne savaient pas où chercher le ou les ravisseurs. Ils ne savaient même pas où avait eu lieu l'enlèvement, si c'en était bien un. En vérité, ils ne savaient même pas s'il était encore vivant. L'appel à témoin avait rien donné, la lettre qu'avait laissée Lovino avait été authentifiée, c'était bien son écriture, et il avait eu l'air d'avoir réfléchi très longtemps à ce qu'il voulait dire, l'écriture n'était pas précipitée, on voyait quelques mots qui avaient été effacés et réécrits avec soins, alors l'italien avait probablement écrit cette lettre de son propre gré. La question la plus importante était : Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à se suicider ?

Il faut l'avouer, les deux enquêteurs avaient aussi leurs problèmes. Ludwig devait s'occuper en permanence de Feliciano, l'assistant d'Arthur, Matthew, était en congé de maladie, et Arthur lui-même avait des problèmes importants à régler. Finalement, rien n'allait pour personne.

Ludwig soupira. Encore une fois, il était dans sa maison du moment, chez Feliciano, à tourner en rond mentalement. Il revoyait tout ce qu'ils avaient, ce qui ne prenait que très peu de temps, puisqu'ils n'avaient presque rien, et il essayait de faire des connexions.

Ludwig ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Lovino, la lettre de suicide, les problèmes de Lovino, le grand-père absent, Feliciano… Il _devait_ avoir un lien entre ces éléments. Qui pourrait en vouloir à Lovino ou sa famille ? Le blond ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant Feliciano, dont le visage était à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te le rappelle, arrête de faire ça quand j'essaie de réfléchir.

- Veh, je m'excuse ! Câlin de réconciliation ! s'exclama Feliciano en sautant au cou de son ami et en l'embrassant sur les joues.

- Oui, c'est bon. Mais tâche de t'en souvenir, la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

- Oui, Lud, oui ! Si tu réfléchis toujours autant, est-ce que c'est parce que tu as de la difficulté avec l'enquête de _fratello_ ?

- J'aimerais bien te rassurer, commença Ludwig en soupirant, mais c'est vrai, nous sommes dans une impasse. Tu n'aurais pas une idée, quelqu'un qui pourrait être au courant de quelque chose ?

- Veh… Je ne sais pas! Mais Lud, tu devrais arrêter d'être sérieux, de temps en temps.

En parlant, Feliciano sourit et posa son doigt entre les sourcils de Ludwig, à l'endroit où des rides se formaient parce que le blond les fronçait trop.

- Je suis désolé, je ne dois pas être très amusant, mais je veux absolument retrouver ton frère.

- Et le monsieur aux gros sourcils ? Il ne fait rien, lui ?

- Oui, mais lui aussi a des difficultés.

- Lieutenant Lud, Feliciano interpella Ludwig avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, je t'accorde une permission : tu as le droit de t'amuser, mais seulement pour ce soir. C'est mon frère, alors j'ai le droit de décider, et je décide qu'il est temps que tu prennes une pause. Demain matin, tu reprendras tes fonctions hyper importantes. Maintenant, on va jouer ensemble, ve ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… D'accord! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Veeeh… On va aller regarder les étoiles ! Ensuite, ensuite… On verra après ! On va passer une super soirée ensemble !

Feliciano prit Ludwig par la main et l'entraina dehors. La soirée était à peine entamée et les étoiles n'étaient pas encore apparues. Les deux se couchèrent dans l'herbe dans la cour de la maison de Feliciano, ils avaient convenus d'attendre les étoiles. Le brun avait couché sa tête sur le torse de l'allemand. Ils regardèrent les teintes de soleil quitter le ciel pendant près d'une heure. Ils parlèrent, et pas seulement des étoiles. Ils en apprirent plus l'un sur l'autre en cette soirée qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Même Ludwig, habituellement pas très bavard, parla de lui.

Pour une fois, Feliciano était calme, voilà à quoi pensait Ludwig pendant tout ce temps. Ceci, ainsi qu'il était incroyablement bien. Un climat de bien-être et de confiance c'était installé entre eux. Personne ne savait comment il avait débuté, mais il était présent, calmant les esprits. La réserve de Ludwig était passée, l'esprit simple de Feliciano avait été remplacé par un esprit brillant et vif.

Finalement, ils passèrent la soirée entière à regarder les étoiles apparaitre lentement jusqu'à ce que le ciel en soit rempli. Lorsque la fraicheur envahit leurs vêtements, ils rentrèrent, un peu déçus, même si leur soirée avait été des plus divertissantes.

Le moment de pause que Feliciano avait donné à Ludwig avait eu plusieurs points positifs : les deux hommes avaient pu se rapprocher considérablement et avaient appris à se connaitre, et Ludwig avait pu se reposer un peu, il serait sûrement plus performant le lendemain.

Aussi, Ludwig ne s'étonna pas quand Feliciano vint se blottir dans ses bras peu après le moment où ils allèrent se coucher. Ils dormirent ensemble, leur cœur battant en symbiose.

* * *

Encore une fois, Matthew était allé visiter Gilbert à l'hôpital. Depuis qu'il s'était assoupi sur l'albinos, il partait toujours avant d'être trop fatigué, sensiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié l'embarras que ça lui avait causé, mais il revenait dès le matin. Gilbert n'était habituellement pas réveillé lorsque Matthew arrivait, alors celui-ci le regardait dormir, ou il parlait avec son voisin, qui semblait très matinal.

- Bon matin, Gilbert, salua le blond au nouvellement réveillé.

- 'Matin… Comment peux-tu être aussi réveillé de si bonne heure ? C'est de la torture pour ton corps, je suis sûr ! Le pauvre se fait trainer dans un endroit plein de malades avant même que le soleil ne se lève !

- Mais non, mais de toute façon, une heure avant midi, ce n'est pas vraiment tôt.

- Ah bon ? Je dors si longtemps ?

- Tu es encore sous médicaments, alors c'est normal que tu dormes beaucoup.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu fais une bonne infirmière personnelle ! Je suis chanceux, en plus, mon infirmière est très beau, fit Gilbert d'un clin d'œil.

Matthew rougit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gilbert lui faisait un compliment, mais il pensait que c'était dû aux médicaments, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois.

Gilbert en avait assez de jouer les sages. Il voulait des résultats instantanés. Déjà qu'il était emprisonné dans cet hôpital, il devait trouver de l'action autrement, il était trop extraordinaire pour en manquer.

Le blessé prit le visage de Matthew entre ses mains et approcha le sien. Rien de mieux qu'un contact visuel direct. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, enfin, d'un baiser qui commença avec douceur mais qui continua avec fougue. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, après quoi ils se séparèrent.

Ils rougissaient tous les deux, et haletait un peu. Matthew, le plus rouge des deux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Bien sûr, Gilbert était très séduisant, et il était toujours très gentil avec lui, mais il restait un inconnu. Un tel comportement irresponsable était inhabituel chez-lui. Pourtant, son cœur battait si vite, et ce n'était pas à cause du souffle qui lui manquait. Il avait tellement aimé le moment où il avait plongé son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Un regard rouge, enflammé, mais tellement pur. Il n'avait lu aucune hésitation, seulement de la confiance, ce que Matthew manquait terriblement.

Il régnait entre les deux hommes un silence embarrassant, un silence que personne ne vint briser. Même le voisin de Gilbert s'était totalement tu, probablement attendant la suite de l'histoire avec impatience.

Plusieurs fois, Matthew ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il n'osait parler, et Gilbert, qui se contentait de le fixer avec intensité, n'aidait pas à la cause. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire, et il n'était pas capable de réfléchir correctement. Il réussit finalement à briser la glace :

- C-c-comment t-tu te sens, au-aujourd'hui ? bégaya-t-il, maudissant ses joues qui étaient toujours rouges.

- Ça va. J'ai encore mal, mais c'est moins pire, répondit Gilbert, dont les yeux, selon Matthew, étaient plus envoutants que jamais.

Gilbert sourit à Matthew. Il était très content du résultat de ce qui aurait pu être la fin de son plan. Premièrement, si Matthew avait été hétérosexuel, ça aurait tout gâché, bien sûr. Deuxièmement, si Matthew n'avait ressenti aucune attirance à son égard, il l'aurait probablement repoussé et serait parti. Mais rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Matthew se tordait les mains et regardait vers le sol, essayant de cacher qu'il rougissait encore derrière ses cheveux. Trop mignon. Seulement, il allait devoir le brusquer encore un peu plus. Ils devaient former un couple, si Gilbert voulait avoir _l'entière_ confiance de Matthew. Ce serait délicat, mais Gilbert était sûr de son coup.

- Hé, dit Gilbert d'un ton inquiet tout en remontant la tête de Matthew par le dessous de son menton, toi, est-ce que ça va ?

Mais il se figea sur place une fraction de seconde, avant de se reprendre immédiatement. Quand Matthew l'avait regardé, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ses yeux remplis d'une eau près de couler. Oui, Matthew n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, et Gilbert avait senti son cœur se contracter à ce moment-là, mais il devait continuer quand même.

- O-oui, ça va très bien…

- Non, je ne te crois pas. Tu m'inquiètes… Est-ce que c'est à cause du… baiser ? Je suis tellement désolé si ça t'a mis mal à l'aise, dit Gilbert d'une petite voix, en se passant la main dans ses cheveux décolorés. Je croyais que tu le voulais aussi…

Gilbert était très fier de lui. Il avait réellement paru désolé, alors qu'il ne l'était pas tellement, et il avait piégé Matthew. Celui-ci n'aurait pas le choix de jouer cartes sur table. Il avait deux choix : dire qu'il ne voulait pas de ce baiser, et blesser, en apparence, Gilbert, ou dire qu'il le voulait, même si c'était faux, et ce serait probablement le début de leur relation, moment que Gilbert attendait avec impatience.

- Je…, Matthew déglutit nerveusement, Je… le voulais aussi !

- C-c'est vrai ? dit Gilbert, sans cacher sa joie. Alors je peux…

Gilbert se pencha pour embrasser Matthew à nouveau, jubilant.

Ils entendirent un reniflement venant de l'autre côté de la chambre. Ils se retournèrent au même moment, pour voir que le voisin, qui avait enlevé le rideau de son champ de vision, les regardait d'un air attendri, la larme à l'œil.

Quand ils virent qu'il y avait aussi une infirmière qui les regardait du cadre de porte, probablement depuis quelques minutes, avec un drôle d'air, comme si elle était un peu trop contente, ils se lâchèrent rapidement, comme pris en flagrant délit. L'infirmière toussota avant de s'approcher pour regarder le dossier de Gilbert. Ça en était fini pour l'intimité du nouveau couple, quoiqu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

* * *

Une fois de plus, Alfred s'ennuyait. Décidément, c'était sa vie ! Il soupira. En théorie, il ne devait sortir que quand c'était nécessaire, le problème était que ce n'était jamais nécessaire.

Alors, spontanément, il décida que c'était le temps de sortir. De toute façon, son enquête du moment, retrouver Lovino, patinait, alors sortir ne pourrait qu'aider !

Il descendit dans les quartiers malsains, ceux qu'il préférait, pour l'action qu'il y avait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air louche là-bas, tout le monde avait l'air louche, alors il se fondait dans la masse.

Une tête blonde attira son attention. Ce n'était pas hors du commun, d'en voir une, mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, ses pas utilisaient les mêmes pavés que l'autre homme.

Généralement, reconnaitre quelqu'un, qui n'était pas un ami, dans son domaine, était un signe que cette personne faisait aussi partie du domaine en question.

Et si… Et s'il savait quelque chose sur Lovino ? Beaucoup de gens devaient être au courant, maintenant. Pour le savoir, il faudrait qu'il accède aux dossiers des espagnols, c'était toujours difficile de violer un système, mais rien n'était à l'épreuve d'Alfred ! Il se mettrait au travail une fois sa filature complétée.

En théorie, il aurait dû appeler un compagnon, la filature d'un membre adverse était très dangereuse, mais un héros comme lui ne reculait devant rien ! Il mit ses lunettes de soleil et son capuchon, il était devenu méconnaissable.

Il fit semblant de parler au téléphone pendant un bout de temps.

L'autre homme pénétra dans un bâtiment industriel, qui semblait abandonné. Il allait peut-être entrer là où Lovino était détenu. Et ce serait la victoire pour lui ! Son idée de départ, de rentrer chez-lui une fois qu'il savait où se rendait le blond s'était envolée avec les battements de son cœur.

Il devait entrer rapidement, avant de perdre la trace de l'autre. C'était une idée stupide, mais Alfred ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que de ne pas faire de bruit, conséquence de son tempérament impulsif.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, qui grinça à peine, sans même vérifier s'il était suivi. Il crut voir l'ombre de l'homme tourner à la fin du couloir sombre qui se dressait devant lui. Il avança prudemment. Cette branche du couloir menait à une unique porte. Il l'ouvrit brusquement et entra, son revolver le précédant.

* * *

Ohhh mais qu'est-ce que Alfred va trouver dans la pièce?

L'avez-vous aimée, la fangirl infirmière? LOLLL

Bon, pour répondre à toutes ces questions et bien d'autres, rendez-vous en review! 8D Une fille s'essaie...

**EN PASSANT je vous invite à aller lire une certaine fanfiction de Triple double v, elle a pas confiance en elle alors faut l'encourager pour qu'elle puisse continuer ;) The Only Exception, c'est en français, juste pour préciser LOL et c'est du PruCan **

** s/8540549/1/The-Only-Exception**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, sur ce, ciao!


End file.
